La Guerre
by Aesalys
Summary: Prélude aux Naissances Vierges. Severus a toujours trouvé les réunions de l'Ordre ennuyeuses, bien qu'utiles. Après cette réunion... Il n'en eut plus jamais l'occasion.
1. Cette autre réunion

Cette autre réunion

.

Les réunions de l'Ordre… sont rarement intéressantes pour Severus Snape.

Inintéressantes ne signifiant pas inutiles.

On annonce les pertes, les victoires, les pistes.

Dans cet ordre d'importance.

Rarement, on présente un nouveau membre.

Aujourd'hui… Granger est arrivée en avance, comme toujours.

Mais… Pour la première fois… Elle est accompagnée.

Elle est de toutes les réunions, participe parfois, et toujours intelligemment. Cette fois, elle semble plus…

Non, elle n'a pas changé.

Mais la voir avec ce type d'homme est inattendu et… Oui… L'éclaire sous un nouvel angle.

Cette fois encore.

Les derniers mois ont révélé de nouvelles choses sur la Mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout ébouriffée.

Ce n'est pas réellement une je-sais-tout : elle s'intéresse sincèrement à tous ces pavés énormes qu'elle trimballe partout et parcoure à toute vitesse. L'impatience de la jeunesse, peut-être.

Lui ne montre plus cet empressement depuis vingt ans.

La mort de la biche.

Aujourd'hui, elle se tient droite. « Elle en est donc capable » souligne son sarcasme habituel. Sans doute parce que le jeune homme à ses cotés porte le volumineux bouquin du jour.

La réunion a listé les pertes –relativement faibles cette semaine. Le seul Avery a être opposé au Lord Noir.

Et les nouveaux arrivants, plus nombreux qu'habituellement.

Lena McNair. Et cet… Homme, donc, aux cotés de Granger.

La fille McNair semble assez allumée, et fièrement bisexuelle. Elle a fait de l'œil à plusieurs Weasley, dont la fille, Ginevra.

Le jeune homme doit avoir entre vingt-deux et vingt-cinq ans, porte les cheveux assez longs. Ses boucles frisottées font presque croire à un métissage, mais ni son teint –blanc mat, à peine bronzé, certainement pas un café au lait, même bien dilué- ni ses traits –la bouche est un peu charnue avec une fossette au centre, le nez un peu grand mais fin, le visage peut-être trop étroit- ne vont dans ce sens.

Granger remue inconfortablement sur son fauteuil.

Albus l'observe, ne s'étant visiblement pas attendu à ça –ni l'homme ni l'attitude de sa précieuse petite Gryffondor. Albus surpris ? Pas une première, mais… Ce n'en est pas loin.

Ce type pose le livre sur la table –soigneusement- puis retire son cuir et le jette sur le dos de sa chaise –sans ménagement.

Albus reprend la parole après la fin des salutations.

« Hermione ? Tu as, semblerait-il, un invité à nous présenter…

-Oui, monsieur le directeur. »

Il a cru quelques temps que c'était de la lèche, mais pas du tout. Elle a du mal à se défaire des anciennes appellations, même si elle parvient presque à ne plus hésiter en l'appelant 'Monsieur Snape', à présent, après six mois de 'Professeur'. Les deux crétins sont passés directement au 'Snape'.

Elle se redresse un peu plus, se lève de sa chaise, jette un coup d'œil au type qui lui fait un sourire en coin.

Elle rougit, respire, et se lance.

On dirait presque cette petite fille qui se précipitait sur le choixpeau, il y a dix ans.

« Hum, c'est la première fois que je vous ramène quelqu'un mais il me semble digne de confiance et… »

'Merlin. On dirait une jeune fille présentant son mauvais garçon de petit-ami à ses parents » pense-t-il alors qu'elle continue sa courte présentation.

« Enfin, voilà, je vous présente Leo Ernat. »

Il se redresse vaguement, puis se lève pour regarder tous les présents en face. Il n'a pas de réaction à la plupart des personnes, gardant la même attitude.

Il hausse un sourcil lorsque son regard tombe sur Snape.

'Monsieur le directeur' –'vieux fou citronné' dans son for intérieur –reprend la parole.

C'est à cet instant qu'il le sent.

Cette _chose_.

Et là… Pour la première fois… Severus Snape s'inquiète pour Hermione Granger, non pas en tant qu'élève, qu'enfant, mais en tant que femme.

« Severus ? As-tu quelque chose à ajouter ? »

Les deux l'ont parfaitement senti.

Mais Albus Dumbledore ne montrera en aucun cas l'étendue de sa perception magique.

Et… Au vu de ce que ce 'Leo Ernat' est… Peut-être bien qu'Albus lui-même ne sait pas ce que c'est.

« Il semblerait bien, Albus. »

Elle se tend visiblement, et il sent plus qu'il ne voit sa panique.

C'est sans doute la meilleure réaction, au vu de ce qu'est son compagnon.

« Severus ? Nous t'écoutons. »

Visiblement, il est resté silencieux un peu trop longtemps.

Et Miss Granger a viré au cramoisi.

Il inspire, et se lance.

« Bien que… Monsieur Ernat… Ou quelque soit son nom réel… Ne soit pas un mage noir… »

Elle s'est détendue.

L'autre commence à sourire.

Ce qui, dans le contexte, ne le rassure pas, et il se prépare à devoir saisir sa baguette.

Ou à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Au vu de qui –de _ce que_- il a sous les yeux… C'est tout à fait possible.

« … Mais je peux affirmer… »

Il ressent la tension de Granger, sans doute parce que, pour une raison ou une autre, elle est liée à… Ce jeune homme.

Il ne peut qu'espérer, pour elle et pour eux tous, qu'elle n'a pas couché avec… Ca.

Même si, objectivement, 'ça' fait un bien meilleur échantillon de virilité et de… Charme masculin que… Lui, tiens. Et plusieurs des fils Weasley. Quoique lui-même, avec son hétérosexualité massive, n'est sans doute pas le mieux placé pour ce genre de jugement.

Quoi qu'il en soit… Severus Snape préférerait qu'Hermione Granger couche avec un fils Weasley –ou tous, peu importe, ce serait leur problème- plutôt qu'avec ce qu'elle a ramené aujourd'hui.

Et pour cause.

« …Et sans le moindre doute… »

Non, la sensation est là, claire, vive, ferme, il l'a peu croisée mais déjà suffisamment pour être sûr de ce qu'elle signale.

'Au moins' pense-t-il avec son habituelle ironie mordante, 'Il n'est pas en plus adepte de magie noire.'

Et pour cause : il le sentirait aussi.

La magie noire reste comme une onde de crasse plus ou moins lourde et résistante, selon sa puissance et sa fraîcheur.

Marcher vers le Lord Noir est comme avancer au travers d'une piscine de mélasse qui tenterait de retenir son esprit tout en laissant passer sans encombre son corps.

Celui-là n'utilise pas de magie noir, ou alors pas depuis bien longtemps. Le vague résidu accroché lui est celui qu'il sent sur les paons blancs du manoir Malfoy : s'ils croisent le père ou le fils et se laissent toucher ou effleurer, ils traînent ce résidu de fumée quelques jours.

Donc ce n'est rien.

« …Que le jeune ami de notre Miss Granger… »

Il tente de tester la carapace magique.

Hum.

S'il ne s'agit pas de sa vraie apparence, il la garde tout du moins depuis bien longtemps.

Des années, sans doute.

Et si c'est la vraie…

Au moins, Miss Granger aura au moins la… Satisfaction de savoir qu'il n'a pas menti sur tout.

Comme si cela pouvait avoir un quelconque intérêt, dans le contexte.

Il voit Albus, dont les doutes et craintes sont confirmés, saisir sa baguette et se tenir prêt à combattre.

L'autre garde la même attitude flegmatique.

Il s'en fiche, ou est fou.

Ou alors –plus inquiétant, bien plus inquiétant- il est trop puisant pour s'en soucier.

« …Est un démon. »

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de **Sevy4ever** : Bon, bon... ça commence plutôt fort toute cette histoire.

Severus a bien raison d'être sur ses gardes. Je me demande si Hermione sait depuis le début avec quoi elle traîne ^^ Je me demande moi aussi pourquoi Leo est aussi zen devant l'affirmation d'Albus... j'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de la dernière intuition de Severus.

Bon et bien, comme toujours ma curiosité est piquée au vif, j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu nous réserve dans les chapitres suivants. Très bon premier chapitre en tout cas ^^

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Rien que ça ! Ben ça promet ! La question est : le savait-elle, ne le savait-elle pas ? Ah ah ! Bref, ce chapitre m'a mis l'eau à la bouche ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que va donner la suite :D

.

oOo

.

'Merlin. On dirait une jeune fille présentant son mauvais garçon de petit-ami à ses parents » pense-t-il alors qu'elle continue sa courte présentation. _(Ca y ressemble en effet ^^)_

.

Il ne peut qu'espérer, pour elle et pour eux tous, qu'elle n'a pas couché avec… Ca.**(Charmant pour le Leo, ça ^^)**

.

Marcher vers le Lord Noir est comme avancer au travers d'une piscine de mélasse qui tenterait de retenir son esprit tout en laissant passer sans encombre son corps. **(Oh... c'est joliment dit ^^)**


	2. Ce que sont les choses

Note d'Aë : Je ne suis pas sur mon ordi habituel. Ce qui signifie que quand il a planté et s'est éteint, j'ai perdu le chapitre (la version propre, le brouillon étant sur papier).

Argh. Deux heures foutues en l'air.

Et on recommence !

.

oOoOoOo

.

2. Ce que sont les choses

.

« Tout de suite les grands mots » ronronne lentement le jeune homme. Il écarte les cuisses, et ramène tout doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Miss Granger.

« Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, chaton. Bon, on se casse ? »

Severus amène sa main à sa propre baguette, sous le regard moqueur du démon.

« Tu crois faire quoi, vieux ? »

Granger inspire un grand coup et se lance enfin.

« Leo est un demi-démon.

-Donc vous étiez au courant. Misérable petite idiote. Votre… Concupiscence va tous nous tuer.

-Ma concupiscence ? Pour quelle raison absurde vous me sortez ça ? »

Albus reste prêt à attaquer, surveillant les mouvements du démon.

« Il croit qu'on baise comme des lapins, chaton.

-Si tu arrêtais de m'appeler comme ça, les gens ne se feraient pas d'idées.

-Tu sais ce qui se passe quand suffisamment de sorciers se font la même idée ? »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel. Visiblement, elle sait.

« Alors, oui… J'ai tout intérêt à te…tripoter en public et t'appeler 'chaton', chaton. »

Il a glissé sa main contre sa gorge et la caresse un instant sous le regard éberlué des deux crétins. Certaines fois, il se demande si le fait qu'il considère les deux crétins comme deux crétins ne vient pas seulement du fait qu'ils font tâche à côté de l'esprit le plus brillant de leur génération.

« J'aimerais bien que le vieux fou remballe sont matos, j'ai jamais aimé tuer les vieillards séniles… »

Snape affiche un rictus. Plusieurs ouvrent des yeux ronds. Beaucoup appellent Albus 'vieux fou' dans son dos –ça ou toutes les variantes existantes- mais c'est la première fois que l'un d'entre eux le fait en face. Si on peut considérer le démon comme étant l'un d'entre eux.

« Eh bien ! » lâche Albus d'un ton qui pourrait être à peu près tout, sauf de l'amusement. « Au moins, l'ami de Miss Granger a du caractère…

-Un caractère de flammes » ricane celui-ci.

Severus voit Miss Granger retenir un sourire. Visiblement, c'est une plaisanterie entre eux.

Ou alors c'est un démon de feu.

Aïe.

Ce ne sont pas les pires –les 'pestilence', avec leurs malédictions et maladies écœurantes… sont autrement plus atroces.

« Leo, s'il te plaît. »

Il se redresse, s'éloignant donc un peu d'elle.

Pour une raison ou une autre… Elle semble avoir de l'influence sur lui.

Tant mieux. C'est déjà ça. S'il ne s'est pas totalement trompé sur elle… Une mort de masse de l'Ordre ne lui conviendrait pas.

Et dans tous les cas, si le démon souhaitait réellement tous les tuer… Il aurait déjà pu avoir terminé et tourné les talons en sifflotant.

« Oh, ça va… Je m'amuse juste un peu. »

Il est bien le seul.

Quoique Miss Granger passe de l'amusement à la colère d'un instant à l'autre.

« Miss Granger ? Pourriez-vous enfin nous expliquer… De quoi il s'agit ? »

Le vieux fou est plus sérieux en cet instant que depuis bien longtemps.

'Eh oui, vieux crétin, tout pourrait finir en cet instant, tout, l'Ordre, la guerre et mon calvaire, si l'échappé des enfers voulait bien…'

Son regard est toujours fixé sur Miss Granger. La nuque, les folles boucles délicieuses, le joli visage, l'esprit brillant qui se cache derrière, … Non, il ne veut pas voir leur mort à tous.

« Eh bien… Je connais relativement bien Leo, et il… Voudrait rejoindre l'Ordre.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, chaton. »

Elle hésite visiblement entre lui jeter un regard noir et lever les yeux au ciel, et fait finalement les deux.

« Et puis je suis loin de te connaître autant que je le voudrais.

-Leo. _La ferme. »_

Un gargouillement étouffé retentit –le crétin rouquin- pendant qu'un ricanement sarcastique s'élève.

L'américaine.

Severus lui-même est soufflé.

Miss Granger… A du cran.

Même face à ce… _Son_… Demi-démon.

.

oOo

.

« Severus ? »

Il est… Epuisé. Il n'a aucune envie de bouger. L'alcool a fait son œuvre et il se sent délicieusement comateux.

« Severuuus… »

Il n'a aucune envie de lui parler.

« Poussin… »

S'il l'ignore suffisamment longtemps…

« Severusichou ! »

… Elle se taira et partira.

« Allez… »

Ou pas.

« Mon chaton…

-Ne m'appelle pas… » Il ouvre les yeux et s'étire vaguement.

« …Ainsi.

-Mais-euuuh… Tu répondais paaas…

-Volontairement.

-Tu faisais semblant de dormiiir…

-Effectivement.

-J'ai envie de baiseeer…

-Pas moi. _Dehors_. »

Elle fait la moue et tourne les talons.

Il s'endort.

Et est réveillé plus tard par un doux mouvement sur le matelas.

Il n'a aucune envie d'elle aujourd'hui.

Il tend le bras et sent des poils.

Une douce fourrure féline.

Il plonge les doigts dans toute cette douceur. Une légère vibration tremble sous sa main –elle ronronne.

Et il s'endort.

La douce lueur du point du jour le réveille à son tour. La chambre et les cachots sont illuminés par le matin magiquement copié.

L'habituelle pression matinale est enserrée de chaleur humide.

Il tente de la chasser –faiblement, il dort encore plus ou moins- et sa main se niche contre une nuque.

Sa langue s'active contre les veines tendues de son sexe, sa main caresse machinalement son genou.

« J'avais dit 'non' si mes souvenirs son exacts…

-Oui, mais le petit Sev a dit oui. Il a même dit 'oh oui, oui, oui, s'il te plaît', comme un puceau. »

Elle l'englobe en une seule fois.

« Uhnnn. »

Puis le délaisse tout aussi soudainement.

« Chose qu'il n'est pas, je suis bien placée pour le savoir. »

Elle le reprend en bouche lentement, centimètre par centimètre.

Comme toujours, elle trace des phrases en runes sur lui, sur son sexe et ses cuisses, et c'est délicieux. Elle gémit lorsque sa main plonge entre ses cuisses. Elle aime se charger de tout, il la laisse faire.

Parce que dans quelques instants, quand il sera parfaitement réveillé, il repensera aux choses, à la veille, lui refusant ses avances, et elle, Miss Granger, disant refuser les avances du demi-démon qui se comporte avec elle comme un amant transi.

Il imaginera ce que ce… Type, cette créature, pourrait leur faire subir à tous, s'il en avait envie. Il imaginera les flammes, les poisons, les tortures.

Il imaginera qu'une femme de la valeur de Miss Granger vaudrait bien ces tortures.

Et il se demandera ce que le démon lui ferait subir si elle lui laissait l'accès à son corps. A son sexe.

Il l'imaginera plonger entre ses cuisses rapidement, presque avec précipitation.

Et elle crierait de douleur.

Mais comme il n'a aucune envie de voir Miss Granger crier de douleur, elle commencera à crier de plaisir.

Puis ce sera lui entre ses cuisses.

Et alors qu'il se voit enfin, pour la première fois, coucher avec Hermione Granger, avec son amante installée à califourchon sur lui, il jouit.

Et parce qu'elle lui a demandé de dire son nom un instant plus tôt, il le murmure, et sans se tromper, en un presque grondement.

« Nubilia… »

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Hum intéressant tout ça. Qui est cette Nubilia avec qui il couche. Une amante ? Un peu plus ?

Et j'aime savoir que Severus pense déjà à Hermione, bien avant « Naissances ». J'ai hâte d'en apprendre plus. Ah oui, et j'avais raison à propos de Léo, Hermione était au courant.

Vivement la suite.

.

Aë : Pour Nub… Boah, non, je vais pas en parler de suite. J'aimerais que quelqu'un voie ça et m'en face la remarque ^^

.

Note de **Sevy4ever** : Bon, bon... c'est pas vraiment le grand amour entre Severus (Albus ainsi que les autres d'ailleurs) et Leo. En même temps il ne fait pas trop d'effort pour se rendre sympathique ^^

Severus quant à lui est d'une jalousie incroyable... je suis sûre qu'il aurait été moins véhément, si le demi-démon n'avait pas l'air d'être aussi proche d'Hermione …

Par contre, Nubilia est drôlement gonflée 'd'abuser' sans vergogne de Severus comme elle le fait … n'empêche, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle a bien raison ^^ j'en ferai autant … Miam ^^

Bon et bien, cette histoire est vraiment 'spéciale' (dans le bon sens du terme, hein) et je la trouve toujours aussi passionnante, merci donc pour tout ce boulot ...

.

Aë : Ah, Leo… Faut le connaître pour l'apprécier ^^

Sev jaloux ? Où ça ? Sérieux, non. C'est à partir de là qu'il la voit plus en tant que gamine mais en tant que femme. Va voir naissances, mauvaise élève XD

Nub… Disons que Sev est d'accord ^^ (pour faire court. Je ne sais pas si je vais montrer leur duo plus avant, ça répondrait à quelques questions…).

Merci beaucoup ^^

Au niveau du lemon, tu avais ça en tête avec l'avant-première que je t'avais envoyée ?

.

oOo

.

« Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, chaton. Bon, on se casse ? »_ (Ah « chaton » carrément !)_

Severus amène sa main à sa propre baguette, sous le regard moqueur du démon.

« Tu crois faire quoi, vieux ? »_ (Il va apprécier ^^)_

.

« Il croit qu'on baise comme des lapins, chaton._(Ca au moins c'est clair ^^)_

-Si tu arrêtais de m'appeler comme ça, les gens ne se feraient pas d'idées._ (Elle a pas tord non plus.)_** (Elle a pas tord en même temps ^^)**Aë : ensemble presque parfait ^^

-Tu sais ce qui se passe quand suffisamment de sorciers se font la même idée ? »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel. Visiblement, elle sait.

« Alors, oui… J'ai tout intérêt à te…tripoter en public et t'appeler 'chaton', chaton. »

Il a glissé sa main contre sa gorge et la caresse un instant sous le regard éberlué des deux crétins. Certaines fois, il se demande si le fait qu'il considère les deux crétins comme deux crétins ne vient pas seulement du fait qu'ils font tâche à côté de l'esprit le plus brillant de leur génération.

« J'aimerais bien que le vieux fou remballe sont matos, j'ai jamais aimé tuer les vieillards séniles… »** (Non mais, quel crétin... j'en reviens pas comme il se la pète )**Aë Où vois-tu qu'il se la pète ? Il est parfaitement sérieux ^^

.

Et dans tous les cas, si le démon souhaitait réellement tous les tuer… Il aurait déjà pu avoir terminé et tourné les talons en sifflotant._(Et apparemment c'est son genre :p ) _Aë : t'as pas idée à quel point ^^

.

Son regard est toujours fixé sur Miss Granger. La nuque, les folles boucles délicieuses, le joli visage, l'esprit brillant qui se cache derrière, … Non, il ne veut pas voir leur mort à tous._(Enfin apparemment, surtout pas la sienne…)_

.

-Leo. _La ferme. »_** (Bien envoyé ^^)**

.

-J'ai envie de baiseeer…

-Pas moi. _Dehors_. » **(Ah bah, ça a le mérite d'être clair XD)**Aë : L'est pas d'humeur, la journée a été rude ^^

.

Et parce qu'elle lui a demandé de dire son nom un instant plus tôt, il le murmure, et sans se tromper, en un presque grondement.

« Nubilia… » **(Ahaaa, qui avait vu venir Nubilia ^^ Persooonne, je parie XD)**


End file.
